<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistress~ by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853288">Mistress~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, I am so sorry, Red Sole Wears A Maid Dress, Smut, do not read, i am definitely going to orphan this, i am so sorry yet again, im sorry, my first time writing smut, uh, why did i do this, yeah. uh. yeah.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>okay wow you actually read it to the end uh-</p><p> </p><p>wow-</p><p> </p><p>i expected most people, </p><p>(or aliens, or whatever creature you are, i don't judge if big foot decided to read redmega smut at like- 3am)</p><p>to click off right away.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Omega/Red Sole (Splatoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistress~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Double Egg and Vintage were out somewhere, and Omega and Red Sole were at the apartment they all shared. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Double Egg and Vintage had their own rooms while Omega and Red Sole shared a room, as they were dating.  Omega was sitting on the couch when she got a text from Red Sole telling her to come over to their room. Odd. Couldn't she just call her over? (They were literally in the same place...) Nevertheless, she left her phone on the living room coffee table and walked over to their room, opening the door. Inside was a sight that made her knees weak.</p><p>Red Sole was laying down seductively on the bed with her tentacles down, wearing a maid dress , with the curtains closed, but the sunlight still shone through. She slowly walked into the room, closing the door behind her, and locking it. Walking closer and sitting down next to her on the bed, with a deep cyan-red blush on her face, she made a attempt to speak; "Uhm- You- You look nice." Red Sole replied; "Thanks~ And, this could be all yours if you want," She pulled Omega in and whispered in her ear; "Mistress~"</p><p>Omega's blush spread all across her face and knowing what Red Sole was implying, she responded; "Y- Yes." Red Sole smiled with dirty intent in her mind, climbing into Omega's lap. She reached to pull off Omega's t-shirt, before quickly saying; "If anything i do makes you uncomfortable, just tell me." Omega nodded and Red Sole continued, pulling off Omega's t-shirt and throwing it aside, before attacking Omega's neck, biting some areas of skin and sucking them, leaving hickeys all over, which brought tiny mewls out of Omega.</p><p>Omega held onto Red Sole's waist as Red Sole unclasped her bra, throwing it aside as well and began to play with them as she continued her rampage on Omega's neck, Omega moaning softly as she did. Red Sole now pinned her down to the bed, and reached to take off her leggings but paused, looking up to Omega, the look on face asking: 'Can I?', Omega nodded before Red Sole pulled down her leggings and panties, throwing them along into the side pile of clothes. She slid a finger into her heat and waited for Omega to adjust to new contact. Once she knew it was okay, she slid a second finger in, then a third, and then began to thrust her fingers in and out. Omega moaned loudly at the feeling, she let out a cry and then came soon after. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay wow you actually read it to the end uh-</p><p> </p><p>wow-</p><p> </p><p>i expected most people, </p><p>(or aliens, or whatever creature you are, i don't judge if big foot decided to read redmega smut at like- 3am)</p><p>to click off right away.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>